Boston
by Red-Rose18
Summary: This is a kinda sequelish thing to Torn to Pieces by Dreams about what hapened when Serena went to Boston. I know I added the first chapter to Torn to Pieces but I decied to do a new story when I added Ch. 2 Please Read and Reveiw
1. Arrivals

Boston

By RedRose18

I originally wasn't planning on writing this part but I think this will clear up any questions about "Torn to Pieces by Dreams" I don't know if it will be that good but I will try. As always please review! I want ur opinions! Oh yeah! I know this section is short but I wanted to get it out!

She stood at Darien's front door wanting to knock but frozen in place. How was she so sure this would work out? All Andrew had told her was to go to him and tell him about her dream and he was sure everything would work out. She raised her hand and quickly rapped on his door.

from "Torn to Pieces by Dreams"

Boston Part I

After Serena had spent hours on the plane agonizing over what was going to happen when she knocked on the door, she was there, in Boston, standing on Darien's doorstep. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard someone fumbling with the locks, the door was opened by a tall thin brunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment, is this #246?" asked Serena.

"You have the right apartment," the brunette replied.

"Oh, is this Darien Chiba's apartment?" Serena asked cautiously, scared of the answer.

"Yes it is, he's in the shower right now. Is he expecting you?" Serena didn't even wait for her last words but ran. She ran as fast as she could and caught a cab.

"Where do you want to go?" asked the driver.

"Just go to a hotel, I don't care what hotel just any hotel," sobbed Serena. How could she have been so dumb coming here, of course Darien had already replaced her. He never cared for her right? Why did she have to come here anyways, why did she have to listen to Andrew?

She vaguely remembered checking into the hotel, handing over the traveler's checks that Andrew had given her. She didn't even bother changing she just threw herself on the bed and with a final sob fell asleep.

-

Darien stumbled out of the shower, his head pounding. He was vaguely aware of a knock at the door but he didn't care at the moment, right now all he wanted to do was get dressed and find anything to stop the pounding. After pulling on some comfortable sweats and t-shirt he staggered into the living room of the small apartment. He tried to remember last night but he could only remember bits and pieces but he did remembered Julia bringing him home from the party he was at last night. She looked at him disapprovingly before she silently handed him a glass of water and Tylenol.

"Thanks," he muttered while swallowing the two capsules with a large gulp of water willing the pills to work instantly. "I heard the door. Who was there?"

"It was a girl, she ran off before I could get her name. She looked kind of young, she was blonde. She had the most unusual hairstyle I have ever seen, it was two buns with…"

Darien didn't even wait for her to finish before he bolted out the door, hangover forgotten. He called out Serena's name as he searched desperately for her. It was useless and the courtyard of his apartment building was empty as was the street. He ran a hand through his slightly wet hair and sighed as he walked back inside.

"What was that about Darien?" Julia asked before he even shut the front door. "Is that the reason this is the fifth time we have gone through this little hangover routine in the past 2 weeks?"

"…yes…" he replied cradling his head in his hands.

-

Serena looked at the blaring lights on the hotel room clock , it said it was 6:00 at night, she buried head under the pillow but slowly began to get up as her stomach began to rumble. She had left Tokyo around 14 hours ago and hadn't eaten much in days. She looked at herself in the mirror her face was blotchy from crying. She picked up a room service menu and ordered a small salad. She explored the hotel room and unpacked her things but all she could think of was that girl at Darien's apartment. Who was she? Had Darien really replaced her so quickly? She picked at the salad with little interest. She thought about calling her parents but she decided that she didn't feel like getting a lecture right now. She also considered calling Andrew but she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened when she arrived at Boston. She finally decided that she should try to sleep and she would decide what to do tomorrow. That night in addition to her regular nightmares she was plagued by new nightmare all to do with a certain brown haired girl.


	2. Delays

Boston

By RedRose18

Boston Part II

Serena awoke and looked wearily at her surroundings not recognizing the drab brown walls and beige furniture. Realization set in as she recognized the room as her hotel room. She looked at the clock it was 11 o'clock in the morning although she slept for over 12 hours she was not rested, her dreams plagued by both her broken older self and a beautiful brunette she believed to be Darien's girlfriend.

She got up, showered and packed her things, 'there's no use in staying in Boston,' she thought, 'He's found someone else, some one who he has more in common with, someone who isn't so immature.' With that she went downstairs and checked out of the hotel and hailed a cab.

On the cab ride over to the airport she realized what a mistake it was to come here. First, Darien didn't want to see her. Secondly, her parents were likely to kill her when she came back and lastly, but most importantly, she had left the scouts without a word. Sure Andrew would probably tell them where she was so they wouldn't worry but what if there was a battle? Yeah the four sisters had been healed but there was still Rubeus and who ever he was working for. She visibly winced as she realized what could happen in her absence.

"We're here" announced the cab driver as he pulled up to the airport, "Good luck getting a flight there is a massive strike and most flights have been cancelled"

"Thanks" muttered Serena as she took in the pandemonium of the scene surrounding her. Men and women dressed in pilot and flight attendant's uniforms marched up and down the side walk holding signs and chanting an interpretable phrase. She walked through the automatic door and was surprised at how empty the usually bustling airport was. She walked up to the desk intending to ask about exchanging her ticket for an earlier flight.

"Before you ask even ask do you want a domestic or international flight?" asked the clerk a bit rudely.

"I want an international flight, to Tokyo," stated Serena taken aback by the clerk's attitude.

"Sorry honey all international flights are postponed indefinitely until the strike is resolved," she replied a bit more sympathetically after seeing the urgency in Serena's eyes.Serena's eyes welled up in tears as she asked shakily, "How long will the strike last?"

"You never really know, it could last a few days, or it could last a month, but I heard a rumor that they will settle before the end of the week." Serena thanked her and walked back out of the door completely oblivious to everything around her. She hailed a cab and went back to the same hotel and again got a room. Feeling completely helpless she drew and hot bath and started a good cry.

Darien showed the faint sign of a smile on his lips as he hung up the phone. All flights to Tokyo were cancelled indefinitely. Serena was stuck in Boston. "Hey Julia?" he asked "If you were from out of town and stuck in Boston where would you stay?"

"Why? Is this about that girl?"

"Yeah. Where would you stay?"

"I don't understand why you want to see her Darien," she replied confused, "I mean she is why you left Tokyo right? So why are you going to go out of your way to find her, I thought you broke up with her."

Sighing he sat down on the couch, "I just want to see her again, one last time. I still love her."

"If you love her why did you leave?"

"I…I…" he stuttered as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. Julia laughed at this familiar habit of his.

"That is not a very good excuse. I know we haven't known each other for long but I can tell how much you love that girl and by the look on her face I can tell that she loves you by the look on her face when I answered the door. Why don't you go for it, and tell her you love her?"

"It's more complicated then that!" he shot back furiously, jumping off the couch. "You shouldn't talk or give advice on things you don't know anything about! I wish it was that simple but is isn't and I have to live with that!"

"Fine. I was just trying to help you out but whatever. I'll see you in class tomorrow," with that she walked out the door.

Darien took the glass he was drinking from and threw it against the wall before he threw himself back on the couch. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what her coming here meant. He tried to escape thinking but he couldn't all he could was think.

Sorry it is a bit short but I wanted to get it out. I wanted to get it out earlier but I was having computer troubles plus troubles writing. When I sat down to write I actually intended on writing for my other story losing her but I felt inspired to write this instead. Newayz Please review constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Meetings

Boston

By RedRose18

Boston Part III

Serena looked at the stack of brochures in the hotel lobby. 'If I'm stuck in Boston I might as well do the tourist thing,' she thought. She picked up a map and a handful of brochures and walked out the door.

The first order of the day was breakfast. She went to a small café and ordered a tea and a slice of zucchini bread. While she munched on her light breakfast she shuffled through the brochures. A few looked promising, an art museum, a few shopping malls, she paid for her meal and decided to walk around and see where she ended up.

Even though she was sad that Darien had found someone else being her on her own gave her a new sense of freedom. It was a beautiful day and she had nothing to do and no one to have to please, she had the whole entire day to herself to forget everything that was going on in her life. She loved being a scout but sometimes she just got so overwhelmed between school and scout business she barley had time to think. She always felt pressured to do better by her mom, her dad, her teachers, friends and even though he never said anything she felt pressure to do better for Darien.

But she didn't have to worry about that today, there was no chance of an attack here and her parents and teachers were over 1,000 miles away. Serena walked into the cool foyer of the Boston Art Museum, she paid the admission fee and began to explore. She had always loved art museums it was a passion she had that few knew of. She could spend the whole day just walking around drinking in various works of art and often did…with Darien. She took in a shaky breath as she walked around suddenly starting to feel sad and alone without someone to share this with.

She decided to leave the museum earlier than expected and headed to one of the huge malls she had seen in the travel brochures. She needed some serious retail therapy. She went Anthropologie and tried on all sorts of different outfits. She felt a little guilty when she charged the $300 to her parent's charge card she had taken before she left but she hoped her mother would understand.

She looked at her watch and was shocked to find out it was 7:30 at night. Had she really spend four hours at the mall? She took her bags and went out the door. She hadn't realized it but she was absolutely ravenous. All she had eaten, beside breakfast, was an ice cream cone while walking to the mall. In truth she hadn't been eating much lately but the shopping had tired her out and she needed to revive some energy.

Serena walked down the darkening street until she found a small kitschy diner that looked inviting. She was promptly seated by a waitress named Marge who had gray hair wore lipstick three shades two bright.

"I'll be back to take your order, Hon." she said as she walked off to refill another customer's coffee cup.

Serena quickly decided what she wanted and leaned back in to the booth while letting out a small sigh. The door jingled signaling a new arrival. Serena opened her eyes and quickly sank into her booth trying to make herself invisible. It was the last two people she wanted to see Darien and his new girlfriend.

Marge quickly sat them in the booth behind Serena. 'Just perfect,' she thought. Luckily the booth was high and when she slouched down she removed her hair from her customary style to avoid being discovered. She wanted to leave but her sense of morbid curiosity won over, she wanted to find out what that brunette girl had to offer that she didn't. She concentrated on eaves dropping while absentmindedly sipping on her coke.

:-:

Julia was exhausted; Darien had dragged her around the city all day looking for Serena. She had finally convinced him to stop searching and eat around 7:30 that night. Fifteen minutes later they were walking by a diner when she spotted who they had been searching for, Serena.

"Darien, how about we eat here," she said, more of a statement than a question.

"I guess, but it looks like it's kind of slow, I want to keep searching," he said.

"It'll be fine," Julia replied firmly a plan formulating in her head.

Luckily fate decided to help Julia's plan along when Marge sat them in a booth right behind Serena. Darien too exhausted to notice the petite blonde cowering in the booth right behind them sat down with his back facing her.

'It couldn't have turned out better,' thought Julia.

Darien insisted they order right away, Marge took their orders and left for the kitchen. After a few minutes Julia saw a blonde head reappear behind Darien and barely stifled a giggle when the girl attempted to disguise herself by taking her hair down. Quickly composing herself she decided it was time to bring these two back together.

"Darien", she began, "why don't you go home and sleep. We can keep looking for Serena tomorrow." She smiled to herself as the blonde straightened up with rapt attention. "It's not like she'll be leaving anytime soon, this is one of the biggest airline strikes ever."

Darien looked up from his coffee, "But I want to see her again."

"Darien just admit it, you're still in love with her."

Darien put his coffee cup down harshly on the table the steaming dark brown liquid sloshing over the edges, but he didn't answer.

"I know you love her Darien. I don't know what happened in Japan but I know you do and I know she loves you too, she wouldn't have taken a plane here to see you if she didn't. You can deny it all you want but we wouldn't have spent all day going to every tourist attraction and hotel looking for her. Why did you break up with her, why did you come here?"

Darien sat there with his head down refusing to look Julia in the eye fearing that his face would reveal what he really felt for Serena.

"Darien, please, as a friend tell me."

Darien look up at her, he looked like he would finally break, his pain magnified in his tired eyes, "I-I," he began, "I had been dating Serena for awhile and things were going great, we were in love. It was perfect. I started to get these dreams where Serena would die; a voice would warn me to stay away from her or else that would be her future. I ignored it for the first few weeks saying it was just a dream and didn't mean anything but it kept coming back night after night.,." he took in a shaky breath, "After awhile I came to believe the dream, I couldn't stand to see her hurt and know I was the cause. I knew I had to do something."

Julia was shocked she didn't know what to say and she was also scared, scared by the look in Darien's eyes. He looked so scared at the thought of losing Serena, so scared that he separated himself from the woman he loved causing himself unending amounts of pain just so she would be safe.

" I know what you are probably thinking," started Darien, "I was being selfish, just breaking up with her without an explanation but I know she would have told me to ignore all the dreams but I couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt because of me, I can't stand to lose someone else I love."

"Darien, that's not what I was going to say at all," said Julia as she reached across the table and took his hands in hers, "I think it was absolutely amazing what you did, yes you did go about it the wrong way by lying to Serena but you changed your whole entire life just to save her, although it was a stupid thing you had the correct intentions." Julia crossed her finger under the table before she asked Darien her next question, "Darien, do you still love Serena?"

"I will never stop loving her, she is my life, but do you think she will ever forgive me I broke her heart? And even if she did forgive me she would be in danger again because of me."

"It isn't up to you to decide, if she wants to risk her life for love than she should be the one to decide, not you."

"It doesn't matter anyways," he replied, "I will probably never see her again and even if I do she probably won't forgive me."

"Why don't you turn around and ask her?"

Darien slowly turned around and was shocked to see a beautiful blonde goddess with flowing hair and crystalline tears shining in her eyes.

:-:

So do you like sorry it took so long I wasn't motivated for a while. Please give me your honest opinion on my writing but don't be mean give me criticism in a constructive way, tell me why you don't like it if you don't. Don't just say your story sucks. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors I wanted to get this out as soon as I finished so I didn't proofread but I will eventually and feel free to point out any errors in reviews.


End file.
